The Return
by King Drako Starwind
Summary: A new foe emerges, and wishes to exact revenge on the planet...


Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy. This is a non-profit fan fiction story, and if Square-Enix requests it, I shall remove it from the net.

FINAL FANTASY VII: THE RETURN OF THE CETRA

By Drako Starwind

**Chapter One:** What in the #$ is going on?

It has been four glorius years since Sephiroth was defeated and Meteor destroyed. The planet, _Gara_, has become a peaceful place. Avalanche has at the time disbanded to assist the people of the world. Cloud and Tifa have helped rebuild Midgar. Barret, Vincent, and Cid control the skies in Highwind to protect the planet. Yuffie has gone home to train new warriors, men and women to know the art of the ninja. Red XIII has become the tribe leader of Cosmo Canyon. The Turks, Reno and Rude have also stayed to help rebuild Midgar. After Shinra fell, they joined Avalanche.

A young man with brown hair came running up the road. He was dressed in black pants and a red shirt. His weapon of choice was an English broadsword. "Cloud! Cloud! Have you seen Cloud, where is he?"

A red haired man, wearing black pants and a white shirt, carrying a rod on his back replied, "He's working at the top of the tower. What's the matter, kid?"

"A Villiage has been destroyed!"

"What?" Reno asked.

"Yeah, Kalm was destroyed."

"Let's get Cloud…and be quick about it!"

They ran to the edge of the road. The found a man with blonde hair and glowing blue eyes. He was dressed in black boots, pants, shirt, with metal armor over his chest. Lodged into the ground beside him was a gigantic sword.

Reno spoke of the incident. "Cloud, Kalm has been destroyed!"

The blonde haired man inquired, "Are you sure? How?"

The young man told him, "There were five Sephiroths! They just walked in, and started slaughtering everyone and burning every establishment and home to the ground! My commanding officer ordered me to come over here and get your help. They slaughtered twenty of my friends."

"How did you the town was destroyed if you ran over here?" The blonde asked.

"When I was about a mile away, I saw a huge explosion, and heard unholy screams," was the boy's answer.

"Was there anyone with those Sephiroth clones?"

"Maybe. When I left the village, I saw a man in the shadows. He was smiling, no, laughing at their horrible deeds."

Two people could be seen, fast approaching. One was a bald man, dressed in black pants, wife beater, and sunglasses.

The other was a voluptuous, female with long, brown hair, brown eyes, and long, athletic legs, This woman was wearing a short, gray tanktop, which suffocated her DD chest. She also wore a black, leather miniskirt that was suspended by leather straps. The skirt was so short you could almost see the crotch of her panties. "What's going on?"

Cloud answered Tifa's inquiry. "Kalm has been destroyed by Sephiroth clones, or so I've been told. Reno and I will investigate, you and Rude stay here." He jumped on to his motorcycle.

Reno and the boy jumped into a hover car. They took off for Kalm.

The spikey blonde yelled. "Gun it, we gotta get there quick!"

While Tifa ran to the new control room of Midgar, a little brown haired girl dressed in a silk, white dress was sitting in an oversized chair, at least oversized for her. In front of her was a computer with a tri-LCD monitor display, courtesy of the 10GB QDDR Shin-ra Explosive FX video card. "Marlene, call the Highwind. Tell them to meet with Cloud at Kalm."

"Why?"

"It's been destroyed by Sephiroth clones, so hurry up!"

Marlenese"Midgar calling Highwind. Highwind come in."

"This is the Highwind, what is it sweetheart?"

"Papa, you need to meet Cloud and Reno at Kalm, it's been destroyed by Sephiroth clones!"

A large, burly man dressed in a tan vest, steel ab plate armor, baggy, green pants, and large, brown boots ran to the deck of the Highwind. His right forearm happened to be a machine gun. "Head for Kalm, Cloud needs our help!"

Another man, dressed in gold boots, black pants, a red cloak, and a red mask replied wtih a monotonous voice, "What happened?" This man also happened to have a gold right arm.

"The town has been destroyed by Sephiroth clones!"

A third man, with wavy blonde hair, was dressed in goggles, baggy, tan pants, brown boots, a white tanktop and blue jacket. He was taking hits of a cigarette. "Alright, let's move it!"

Meanwhile, on the way to Kalm…

The red head asked the boy, "What's your name anyway, kid?"

"My name is Terry, and don't ever call me _kid_ again."

Reno said, "Okay, okay. Don't forget, that man could chop you in half, do just watch your mouth.

Cloud's motorcycle came to an abrupt stop. "We're here!" He yelled

Reno's hover car came to a halt soon after.

Cloud ordered, "Let's check it out, see what there is left."

The three men dismount their vehicles and wander around the debris to see if there is any people left to save or if a clue can be found to where as the Sephiroth clones maybe.

The village was burnt to ash, not one building remained. There were corpses, some gutted like a fish, some scorched, some a bit of both, hence, the scent of buring flesh filled the air. Evan the police have been exterminated. Cloud looked around being hit with anger. 'What in the fuck is going on? I thought I killed Sephiroth! Everytime we think he's dead, he comes back with more clones! When I find him, I'm going to kill him permanently so he stays dead!'

"Cloud, get over here! Hurry!" said Reno.

Cloud ran over to the other side of the village, were four Sephiroth clones were standing. Terry ran up as well. The clones turned around with their long Masamune replicas in hand.

Cloud ordered, "You take the two on the left, I got the two on the right. Try not to kill all of 'em. We might need to beat information out of them."

Terry drew his broadsword and Reno drew his lightning rod. Cloud drew Ragnarok. He started the battle off by taking a red orb-like object out of hit pocket. He summoned the valiant dragon, Bahamut. The king of dragons attacked all of the clones, knocking them down. They got back up to their feet and our heroes attacked. Reno attacked with Bolt 3, then sent his rod through the head of a Sephiroth clone. The Sephiroth clone grabbed a hold of his lightning rod, and pulled it out of the side of his head.

'Oh shit!' The red head thought.

Terry fought with pure hatred, swiping his sword at the Sephiroth clone, pushing him back. He used Ice 2, freezing the Sephiroth clone for a second, giving Terry just enough time to decapitate it, though the Sephiroth clone was able to lunge its Masamune into Terry's shoulder before it lost its head.

Terry hit the ground and yelled, "One down!"

Reno used Bolt 3 again, and while the Sephiroth clone was stunned for a second, he jumped into the air, and came straight down, cutting the Sephiroth clone in half with his lightning rod. "Gotcha!"

Cloud matched his blade with two clones, pushing them both back. 'These guys aren't even close to Sephiroth's strength.' With ease, he knocked them around. One launched an upwards attack at him. Cloud, with ease, used Fire 2 to knock the clone on its ass. The second one came from behind, Cloud managed to avoid its attack with ease, and cut it all the way through at the waistline, separating the upper torso from lower torso. The final clone charged at Cloud. With ease, he blocked his assault, breaking the Masamune replica in half. With a quick swipe of his blade, he relieved the clone of its head.

Our heroes heard the faint sound of clapping, and looked towards the outskirts of the town formerly known as Kalm. A man, dressed in a white suit with dark hair, red eyes, sat on a larg rock. Laying next to him was a jousting lance. "Nice work, thought it took you a little longer than I thought it would. These times of peace made you weak."

Cloud glared at him. "Who are you, and what's going on here?"

**End Chapter One.**

Author's notes: I decided, with a good friend of mine, that we should try to come up with an original work of final fantasy VII. There has been so many. Now, this is the work of Outlonion Incorporated, written by Drako Starwind. If you enjoyed it, which I hope you did, please, continue to read my work. If you don't, too fucking bad. As always, see you next time. King Drako Starwind, signing off. **-KDS**


End file.
